1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to electrical boxes and particularly “old” electrical boxes.
2. Background Art
Electrical boxes are manufactured in a variety of shapes and sizes. Electrical boxes may include one, two, three, or more gangs, each arranged to receive an electrical device. Such conventional electrical boxes typically consist of a generally box-shaped structure that is mounted to a wall stud or other interior wall structure via one or more nails, screws, or other fastening devices. An electrical box is typically a one-piece structure and contains an opening for an electrical device or connector which is typically installed within the box after the box is mounted within a wall. Once the structure is completed and drywall or plaster has been installed, it is much more difficult to install a traditional electrical box. For instance, a very large hole must be cut in the drywall so that the installer can use a hammer to mount the electrical box to the structure. An alternative is the use of an “old” electrical box that mounts to the drywall. Specifically, the “old” style electrical box uses opposing tabs located on each side of the drywall that are clamped together to secure the electrical box to the wall.